Reishi
by Leewis
Summary: Cuando fijó la mirada en los cálidos y peculiares ojos de quien se había presentado, su cuerpo se entumeció. No era el delicado rubor que cargaba sobre sus mejillas, ni la sedosa cabellera castaña que adornaba su cabeza.Todo lo que transmitía en la belleza de su apariencia fue un golpe tan intenso que Natsuki sintió el impacto de lleno a su corazón. Su espíritu, apestaba a muerte.
1. intro

**Mai Hime © Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Diálogos."

* * *

**Intro.**

_Es muy complicado cuando tienes demasiadas cosas que atesorar. En ocasiones, si deseas algo, solo puedes obtenerlo al sacrificar otra cosa._

Nevaba como nunca esa mañana.

Natsuki caminaba a un ritmo tenue. Sus botas eran ligeramente arrastradas contra el blanco sendero que a ratos pareciera absorberla en cualquier instante si no era lo suficientemente precavida. Sus verdes y viejos audífonos colgando de la base de su cuello, la batería agotada hace un tiempo.

Tomó la ruta más corta esta vez, intentando apaciguar el frío que comenzaba a entumir su cuerpo. Natsuki despejó con fuerza la nieve acumulada sobre su azulado cabello antes de ingresar a la residencia. Las puertas de esta siempre permanecían abiertas sin razón alguna.

De todas formas, nadie entraba a aquel lugar.

"Ya llegué."

Cuando Natsuki ingresó en la cocina, una mujer mayor se distraía en la mesa. El periódico con fecha discontinuada posaba sobre sus arrugadas manos.

"Llegas temprano, ¿volviste a abandonar las clases?"

María Graceburt no tuvo necesidad de detener sus labores.

"N-no." Natsuki desvió la mirada hacia el costado. La sorpresiva presencia de adultos en el lugar comenzaba a intimidarla. "Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, oba-san."

"Oh…" María dio una pausa antes de hablar sus pensamientos. Unos que no daban cabida a negociaciones. "Si es así, deberías ir a Aomori."

Aomori... La última vez que estuvo en los bosques verdes, Natsuki apenas articulaba palabra alguna. Su madre solía ser más que viejas cartas en tiempos festivos y la imagen paterna acostumbraba a perderse en temporadas cruciales.

No era el lugar preciso donde preferiría descansar.

Tragó saliva antes de asentir. La anciana se dirigió a preparar la merienda antes de dejar el bolso escolar sobre el asiento, demasiado frío para la tierna edad de quien lo cargaba.

Demasiado prolijo para el supuesto compañerismo.

María observó como las pupilas de esos verdes irises se dilataron por unos instantes antes de que se escondieran bajo sus cansados párpados.

Natsuki se estremeció involuntariamente.

"Oba-san, ¿no tienes frío?"

Y aun cuando sabía el motivo, lo irracional de su conducta, el susurro en noches confusas, las burlas impresas en sus cuadernos. Era todo lo que se esperaba del linaje que precedía.

Lamentablemente, para estos tiempos que comienzan a culminar, alguien de la naturaleza de Natsuki difícilmente encajaría en su entorno. Aún en tierras añejas.

"No... Ve a cambiarte. La cena estará lista."

La única habitación que sostenía ventanas entre sus frías paredes rara vez era ocupada. Por lo general, cada vez que Natsuki permanecía lo suficiente, la presencia de una niña se hacía presente a uno metros de ella. No habían palabras para describir la expresión inquebrantable en su rostro. Natsuki no se molestaba en preguntar.

Ni siquiera debería notarla.

Mientras vacilaba en remembranzas que yacían perdidas en su interior, y aumentaba el volumen cada vez que la forma del infante se hacía visible en su espacio, Natsuki cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar.

Imágenes que jamás interpretaría plagaban su mente al instante. A estas alturas, solo sabía que su madre permanecía en la prefectura de Aomori. Rara vez mantenían contacto.

Su padre, a pesar de haberle dejado el único móvil para despejar su alborotado raciocinio, decidió emprender un viaje del que probablemente jamás regresaría.

No había refugio permanente que Natsuki recordara.

A pesar de ello, durante las noches en que la euforia y llanto eran demasiado para su corta edad, él siempre estuvo allí. Y junto a la nostálgica melodía que lo acompañaba, solía murmurarle simples palabras que no llegaba a comprender.

_Lo más importante, es tener un corazón._

Nevaba como nunca esa mañana. Natsuki lo sabía, el momento en que su ventana fue bruscamente abierta antes de aferrarse a su última reserva de conciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro corto más que tenía guardado. yeyyyy...

Las frases en cursiva pertenecen al primer manga que leí. Probablemente, si en verdad fueron un fan de dicho título, sabrán reconocerlo al menos por el ambiente en que se desenvuelve esta historia durante su breve transcurso. O eso espero lol.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 1

No tiene relación con FMA, sowiee :)

**Mai Hime © Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

"¿Natsuki-san?"

"Um…"

"Mi nombre es Durán. Durán de los perros. Espero que nuestra compañía sea de su agrado."

Un espíritu de más de mil años decidió acompañarla en su estadía. Para cuando Natsuki retuvo la forma del singular animal azul de orejas gris y ojos tan brillantes como el oro puro, este ya se había desvanecido en el entorno.

Al parecer, Saeko Kuga tenía otros planes previstos.

El clima en Aomori era aterrador en su humilde opinión. Apenas logró ingresar a su vieja habitación, Natsuki no perdió el tiempo en aferrarse a la mayor cantidad de prendas posibles.

La casa estaba vacía. Si bien, esperaba al menos la presencia de su madre, la situación era similar a la que vivía junto a su abuela. Natsuki pasó por las innumerables habitaciones antes de detenerse en una de ellas, cuya atmósfera que irradiaba era tal que podía sentir como su corazón latía con mayor frenesí.

"Ah, le recomiendo a seguir por las escaleras. No es bueno la intromisión en espacios ajenos, Natsuki-san."

"¡D-Durán. Yo no…!" No se había dado cuenta, su mano posaba sobre la áspera puerta dispuesta a revelar lo que había del otro lado. "… ¿Hay más personas en la posada?"

"La posada es solo una fachada. Es inusual ver clientes en este sitio. Saeko-san debe estar por llegar, si Natsuki-san sería tan amable, es mejor esperarla en la entrada."

Pese a evadir con astucia el comentario a su pregunta, Natsuki simplemente rodó sus ojos y se alejó de su curiosidad junto al solemne espíritu.

"Y ¿cómo están todos?" Recargaba su cuerpo junto al gastado marco, sus brazos firmemente cruzados en espera de algún movimiento pronto. Natsuki comenzaba a impacientarse frente a la situación. Son demasiados los años que no ha visto la figura de su madre, a pesar de saber la similitud de sus apariencias, se le hacía frustrante proyectar una imagen de ella cada vez que intentaba recordarla.

Durán se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras. Pareciera como si pensara en la mejor manera de responder una pregunta tan banal como la que acaban de hacerle. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra formar palabra alguna, las enormes puertas frontales se abrieron lentamente, rechinando en cada momento.

_Existen muchos tipos de personas en este mundo, cada uno con distintos objetivos. Apoyándose unos con otros. Aveces en llanto, otras veces en alegría._

Y en ese entonces, cuando Natsuki fijó la mirada en los cálidos ojos de quien se había presentado, su cuerpo se entumeció. No era el delicado rubor que cargaba sobre sus mejillas, ni la sedosa cabellera castaña que adornaba su cabeza. Ni siquiera las finas y elegantes facciones que portaba o el peculiar color de los ojos que revelaba una apariencia que dejaría sin aliento a cualquier. Natsuki simplemente sintió el dolor en su pecho al verla.

Su espíritu apestaba a muerte.

_Y en medio de todo eso, ¿Cuántos serán capaces de cumplir sus deseos?_

"…-san. Natsuki-san. Le presento a Shizuru Fujino, la nueva aprendiz de Saeko, su madre."

_Y fuera de ese pequeño puñado de personas, ¿Cuántos estarán satisfechos después de cumplir sus sueños?_

Shizuru no hizo más que una leve reverencia, la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro no lograba erradicar la neutralidad que sus ojos expresaron al instante, antes de seguir su camino hacia el interior de los pasillos.

"…Ella duerme en ese lugar."

No era una pregunta pese al arrastre en las palabras de Natsuki. Durán solo se precipitó a mirar hacia el vacío ocultando la melancolía de quienes comparten la misma carga.

_la respuesta, es algo que cada uno debe decidir por sí mismo._

* * *

"Saeko-san se encuentra en el monte. Llegará dentro de unos días." Natsuki parecía impactada al escuchar el extraño acento que provenía de sus cuerdas vocales. La noticia sobre el paradero de su madre parecía ser solo un detalle respecto a su impresión de Shizuru. No pudo evitar el sorpresivo calor en su rostro.

"Natsuki-san está asombrada."

Siendo atrapada por Durán en su letargo, Natsuki continuó comiendo de lo que encontrara sobre la pequeña mesa de estar. Si no fuera por la presencia del perro, no se imaginaría lo incómodo que el ambiente se tornaría.

"Sabes… ¿sabes si dijo algo?"

Para cuando levantó la vista, debido a la falta de respuesta alguna, no había nadie a su alrededor. Natsuki pensó por un instante si Fujino era otro espíritu del lugar, incluso se atrevió a consultarlo con Durán el cuál sonrió de manera divertida.

"Quizás estaba cansada. El entrenamiento de las itakos es bastante estricto."

"Oh. Pero Fujino no es cie-"

"Fujino-san ve perfectamente, Natsuki-san."

"Mmh…"

Durán observaba con atención la pensativa mirada de Natsuki que comenzaba a tornarse en un ceño bastante cerrado. Le sugirió que se lo tomara con calma. Probablemente, las relaciones de Natsuki con los demás son bastante remotas, a pesar de sus dieciséis años, y situaciones como estas son algo estresantes para afrontar.

"Natsuki-san debería ir a descansar. Mañana tiene que ir al templo a saludar a los dioses."

"Durán… ¿Shizuru irá con nosotros?"

El animal se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre en labios ajenos. Realmente algo en su interior se remeció.

_Al menos, la persona que te espera no te dejará sentir la soledad de nuevo._

**2**

'¿Cómo lo hace para dormir así?'

A un par de metros de su lecho, podía ver al espíritu descansar sobre otro futón. Natsuki no sabía si alterarse o reírse de la pequeña burbuja que entraba y salía de su singular nariz... Ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse el hecho de que un ser espiritual pudiese respirar entre otras cosas. Siendo una esencia y todo ello.

Escuchó risas que llenaron el extremo silencio del ambiente a otro nivel. Se sentó de inmediato, el sueño abandonado hace momentos atrás. Tomó sus viejos audífonos y se llevó consigo el cobertor de su futón.

Dio un último vistazo al animal antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

Recuerdos llegaban a su mente con cada paso que daba en los largos pasillo del lugar. Intentó cubrirse lo más que pudo con el enorme refugio que cargaba y descendió las escaleras, camino hacia el jardín. Logró pasar por la cocina en la cual creyó ver a un animal que se asemejaba a un mapache intentando escapar del sitio, aterrado. Para cuando sintió su presencia, Natsuki no pudo quitar la vista del extraño pañal que cargaba entre sus partes antes de desaparecer por la pared a su lado.

'¿Otro más? ¿Cuántos tiene Saeko en esta casa?'

Sin darle más importancia, apenas sintió la fría brisa, Natsuki se enfocó en aferrarse bruscamente mientras veía el mar de estrellas a su norte. Había olvidado paisaje semejante por demasiado tiempo. Su boca permaneció ligeramente abierta con tal asombro.

"Kuga-san debería descansar."

Se sobresaltó ante la inesperada visita, su acompañante caminó por su lado antes de posar sus descalzos pies en la mojada hierba. Natsuki observó con extrañeza tal acción, pero decidió guardar comentario al respecto.

"Tengo el sueño ligero... y Durán no deja de roncar."

"Oh, el perro."

"Hn. ¿Sabías que tiene más de 1000 años recorriendo el planeta? He escuchado que puede materializarse en objetos cuando lo desee ¿No te provoca curiosidad el saber las cosas que-" Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la longitud de sus palabras, Natsuki se ruborizó ¿desde cuando no hablaba más que monosílabos con gente de su edad? No comprendía la naturalidad de su comportamiento. Prestó atención al gentil rostro a cierta distancia, la sonrisa presente no logró más que incrementar su vergüenza.

"Kuga-san parece una niña."

"¿Q-qué? Retira lo que dijiste. No soy una niña."

La sonrisa se amplió a pesar de ser ocultada tras una delgada mano. Pese a su malestar, Natsuki dio un paso hacia el jardín, decidida en hacerla cambiar de opinión mediante otros medios. Pero cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con la suave superficie, la sorpresa y el dolor la invadió de inmediato. Se arropó en un acto similar a una oruga al momento en que regresaba a la cálida madera que la cobijó, mientras veía incrédula a la castaña quien parecía divertida con la escena.

"¡Fujino! ¡te resfriarás si siques allí!" Elevó la voz con algo de autoridad, no podía creer que caminara en esas condiciones. La temperatura del lugar parecía comenzar a bajar drásticamente. "Shiz-"

"Ah. Kuga-san es una niña de verano, ¿no?"

"... está bien. Iré a buscarte."

No supo cómo lo hizo. Para cuando se introdujo en el césped, pareciera como si cada filo de las hoja comenzara a quemarle la sensible piel bajo sus huellas. Avanzó el equivalente a su longitud, aun así no lograba llegar a Shizuru. "Fujino," Estiró su mano, intentando que razonara y la siguiera de regreso, no esperó recibir el mismo dolor en ella, al momento del contacto con las de la castaña.

"Natsuki está cálida."

"uhm, volvamos adentro ¿quieres?"

Tocaron suelo neutral y Natsuki comenzaba a sentir el líquido entre sus narices. Iba a recoger el cobertor para marcharse pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, el chirrido que hacía zumbar sus oídos la desorientó enseguida.

"La luna, Kuga-san."

No había notado el sudor que se formó en su rostro, no hasta que lo necesario recorrió por la punta de su nariz hasta descender y estrepitarse en la madera.

Natsuki levantó la vista, la estrella que iluminaba sus almas parecía ser consumida por un fuego tan bello, tan exquisito, que tentaba al trágico desenlace que desencadenaría.

Intentó llamar a Durán. Pero su boca se rehusaba a cooperar, así como el resto de su cuerpo.

Sintió el movimiento a su lado y, para cuando logró cambiar de vista, por un instante, Natsuki se encontró rodeada. Solo fueron segundos en que se presentó hasta el más ínfimo ser que habitaba el lugar, y en medio de todo ello; los rostros, los cuerpos, los gritos, la agonía que la inundaban, Natsuki pudo verlo.

Y el dolor en su corazón, como aquella vez que vio a la castaña, la abatió completamente.

"Natsuki debería descansar."

Como si de un hechizo se tratase, Natsuki recobró la cordura. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarse en su entorno. El aire helado se desprendía de su boca con cada agitado respirar que producía y no pudo evitar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo que comenzaba a acrecentarse paulatinamente.

No pasó mucho hasta que el cobertor cayó sobre su espalda, envolviéndola hasta su frente. Estaba tan cerca a ella que impregnaba su rostro del aire que emanaba de su cuerpo.

"Tu cumpleaños es el 15 de Agosto, te fascinan las mascotas."

Las manos que se aseguraron de arroparla por completo se aferraron al viejo aparato colgando de la base de su cuello. Natsuki no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, no quería averiguar, no quería que continuara.

"Tu madre nunca te visita, tu abuela jamás entenderá tus aflicciones. Eres incapaz de relacionarte con tus iguales."

"Estás sola, Natsuki Kuga."

El reflejo en sus ojos transmitía sus mismos sentimientos que estrechó con tal desesperación.

"¿Qué estás-¿Quién te dijo...?"

"Por ende, Natsuki es esa estrella. La nobleza en su alma es tan abrumadora que atrae hasta el ser más desdichado a su cuna."

Besó ligeramente su frente antes de sugerirle que fuera a descansar. Esta vez, sin resistencia alguna.

.

El espíritu estaba seguro que era el único que continuaba firme en ese entonces. La presencia del zorro se perdió junto a su turbio compañero y el resto de los ocupantes.

Deambuló por la fría habitación, el cuerpo que ocupaba su lugar en sueños permaneció oculto bajo el resto de telas. Durán sacudió su cabeza, evitando que las preocupaciones nublaran su determinación. Natsuki debía ser una llave más de las que tanto le habló su padre. Observó el lúgubre destello de la luna sobre su ser antes de salir por el tejado.

Fue entonces que allí la encontró, sobre el rígido césped y la congelada fuente ancestral a su lado. Para Durán, el panorama que la rodeaba, el presente que sus ojos vislumbraron era uno que ni en mil años había presenciado jamás.

"Orphan."

No uno. Eran cientos, miles. Y Shizuru Fujino era uno, cientos, miles.

Y ninguno a la vez.


End file.
